


Little Senkuu is Not A Romantic

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Cute Asagiri Gen, Dumb Asagiri Gen, Elementary Schooler Senkuu, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Middle Schooler Gen, Oblivious Asagiri Gen, Senkuu looks like a tomato instead of an onion, Senkuu trying to act cool and calm, cola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "Senkuu-chan took my indirect kiss!"PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU ENJOY THIS SERIES. LOCATED IN THE BEGINNING.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Little Senkuu is Not A Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Hello, to all you wonderful readers, fangirls, fanboys, and/or SenGen enthusiast out there! I'm glad you're enjoying this series. Don't worry this is note to say I'm abandoning this series or anything. On the contrary we are going to end The Beginning Arc in the next work! After that we'll see Senkuu working to the bone to get the object of his affections to notice him (the little shit kind of deserves it to be honest)!
> 
> Anyway, whoever can guess what the name of the next arc is get's 10 billion points thus I will write them a short story about our main pair of their choice!
> 
> It can be part of this series.  
> It can include an additional pair of your choice. 
> 
> You all will have until this 02/28/20 at 11:59 PM to submit your guess!
> 
> Any questions? Feel free to comment below! Enjoy!

In Senkuu's mind, It had been a day like any other. Walk to school with Gen in the morning. Getting picked up by Gen after school. Dropping off Taiju at home. Stopping at a convenience store so Gen could buy cola. 

Senkuu didn't mind the monotonous routine, in fact, he welcomed it as it meant more time for science and more time with Gen. 

What Senkuu would soon come to realize was that he, in fact, enjoyed the unexpected in his daily routines.

"You want some of my cola, Senkuu-chan?" Gen offered. An anomaly (because Gen would never, ever offer his lifeline to anyone. Ever.) but young Senkuu had been unusually parched that day. 

Senkuu took the glass bottle containing the beverage, grabbing it with both tiny hands, and took a mouthful. 

It was then that Gen gasped,"Senkuu-chan took my indirect kiss! You little thief!"

Senkuu felt the burn of the soda as it squirted out of his nose.

"Ew! But are you okay, Senkuu-chan?" Gen pulled out a handkerchief and proceeded to clean the poor coughing boy.

"What," Senkuu coughed,"is," he coughed again,"that," and then some more. Now, Senkuu knew what a "kiss" was, but the fact that Gen had labeled whatever he did as an "indirect kiss" was he would want to know the specifics. For science.

"I heard about from some of the girls in class today," Gen seemed all to eager to explain, perhaps excited at the prospect of knowing something the little scientist didn't,"It's when an object touches the mouth of one person and then another. So it's like both lips touched but indirectly! Hence the indirect kiss. Isn't romantic?"

Senkuu, now dry but sticky, let his brain soak the information like a sponge. His scientific mind wrapping around the foreign concept ~~by making plans for the future~~ while his body compensated with a red hue. Thankfully he would be able to blame it on the body's need for oxygen after the coughing fiasco.

For good measure, the little boy scoffed as he rolled his eyes,"Don't be ridiculous, what we shared is nothing more than spit and bacteria. The only romantic thing you'll be getting out of this dumb thing," he waved the almost empty bottle at the older boy,"is Mono."

Gen made a face,"That's so gross! You're so not romantic, Senkuu-chan!"

With another roll of his red eyes, the tiny scientist held the bottle out,"Do you want it back?"

"No, since you put it like that, you can keep the rest of the cola."

Senkuu shrugged,"Suit yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> "Welcome home, so-SENKUU!"
> 
> Senkuu unable to hold his collected facade any longer, flushed from the tips of his ears to the bits of his toes, steam poor out his ears, and his hair flopping like an over cooked leek. His heart hammered in his chest, the sound defeating his ears halting his equilibrium and thus making him fall. His hands still clutching the glass bottle.
> 
> For a very faint moment, Senkuu wondered if Gen's lips would feel as smooth as the glass with a hint of cola flavor.
> 
> DAYS LATER...
> 
> "You ought to get rid of that thing, Senkuu." Kohaku pointed at an empty, glass cola bottle on his upper shelf,"It's turning yellow."
> 
> Senkuu gave his cousin a flat stare,"... No."


End file.
